


Thaw

by dragonflycas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took this prompt: "hi would you kindly write Bucky softly, and tenderly, fingering Steve open with his metal hand yes plz & thank u I'll go stick my head back in the sand now" and added temperature play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve/Bucky fic so please tell me if my characterization or anything isn't up to par.

When they restarted their intimate relationship after that pesky 70-year “break,” Bucky did everything he could to avoid touching Steve with his metal hand while they were having sex. He’d use it to prop himself up or grab things, and if it did come into contact with Steve’s skin it was the lightest of careful touches. He was so afraid of what the arm meant, to him, and he assumed to Steve too.

Steve didn’t like that very much. He showed his displeasure in his typical blunt fashion, by one day grabbing Bucky’s metal hand and pulling it to his mouth. Before a protest could pass Bucky’s lips, Steve’s own were wrapping around two of his fingers. With sharp blue eyes holding Bucky’s, he sucked the silver digits into his mouth with as much enthusiasm and energy as he did when going down on Bucky.

The brunet, for his part, sat there slack-jawed, watching the glow of Steve’s flushed cheeks and pink lips reflect off his hand. It was more beautiful than he’d ever expected.  
Finally Steve broke the spell just long enough to beg, “Touch me,” and Bucky obliged by pressing Steve into the bed and letting both hands roam free over every inch of skin beneath him.

Ever since Bucky had grown less and less self conscious, soon using both hands interchangeably, forgetting any distinction when the only point was to fist something in Steve’s hair and drag him in closer.

Until a recent discussion about kinks (which had been interrupted when they both got too distracted to talk and decided to act out a few instead) gave Bucky an idea. An idea which led to him sitting for two hours with his arm in the freezer. It felt ridiculous, but he knew it’d be worth it.

“I think it could be… cathartic,” Steve had said at the mention of temperature play. “We’ve had certain experiences which make me a little twitchy when the weather gets colder, maybe associating cold with a good feeling could help.” He’d smiled, a finger drawing absent patterns on Bucky’s chest. “And hot wax, oh Buck, I could cover you in the prettiest colors.”

A few days later the idea came to him suddenly, as he was pulling a sheet tray out of the oven with his “bare” hand. The hand didn’t feel heat, or cold. But it got hot, and it got cold. So anyone touching it after it took the heat from the pan would feel it, or if it was cold…. So, here he is, sitting on a stool next to the fridge racking up the electricity bill with the freezer door open and his arm laying inside.

From the hall, he hears the shower shut off, and he pulls his arm away. A quick test of pressing his flesh hand to it proves it’s cold as ice, the kind of cold that burns with too much contact. Perfect.

He heads towards their bedroom, and walks in with a perfect view of Steve’s ass as the blond digs around in their dresser. “Don’t bother.” He calls out, smirking when Steve turns towards him. “Just gonna take off whatever you put on anyway.”

“Oh?” Steve raises an eyebrow, dropping a pair of boxers back in the drawer. “You got plans for me, Barnes?”

“You know it.” Bucky saunters over, sliding his flesh arm around Steve’s waist and leaning up to kiss him. Steve’s warm from the shower, hair dripping onto his shoulders and more droplets sliding down his neck. Bucky ducks his head and catches one with his tongue. For now, he keeps the metal arm angled away, just like he used to. But soon, it’ll have its time. “Get on the bed, baby.” He purrs, and that’s one of very few orders Steve Rogers will actually follow.

As Steve lays back Bucky shucks off his own clothes and walks over to the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube before crawling up between Steve’s legs.

“Getting right to it, huh?” Steve teases.

“You got an objection to that?” Bucky raises an eyebrow, pausing with the bottle held tauntingly above his hand. “I could always tease ya’ until ya’ beg for it.”

“No, nope, no problem at all.” Steve assures quickly, spreading his legs and biting his lip. Bucky smirks, and squeezes out a generous dollop of clear slick onto his metal fingers. Steve’s eyes widen when he sees that, and Bucky doesn’t miss the way his tongue swipes out across his lips. It wasn’t mentioned in their talk, but Bucky’s pretty sure Steve’s got a bit of a thing for the hand.

“Hold still, doll.” He moves his hand forward, but he purposefully cocks his arm, so that as he moves in his elbow brushes against Steve’s inner thigh.

“Holy fuck!” Steve jerks hard, eyes going wide as he pushes up on his own elbows, obviously fighting his body’s desire to crawl away. Bucky puts his other hand on Steve’s hip, rubbing soothing arcs into his skin with his thumb. “What the hell Bucky, your arm is freezing!”

“That’s the point.” Bucky grins, pressing the whole length of his forearm against the soft inner skin of Steve’s thigh. The blond hisses and jerks again, legs quivering as he forces himself not to move away. “Warm me up, Stevie, you’re always so hot for me.” He winks, gently pushing Steve’s legs further apart again and settling himself between them.

He presses the first finger in even slower than usual, watching Steve react. He knows it must be quite the conflict, the heat of Steve’s body and the cold of his hand clashing, burning, trying to come to terms with one another. He can see Steve’s hole clenching around his finger, adjusting, and wishes he could feel it. But seeing is the next best thing. Steve’s face, too, scrunches in, soft swears slipping out between clenched teeth. Bucky moves his other hand to the blond’s toned stomach, feeling the muscles tremble under his palm.

“Shhhh, just relax.” He urges, turning his head to press a few soft kisses to Steve’s inner thigh. For now he just leaves the one finger pressed inside him, waiting for the go-ahead before continuing. After a minute of deep breaths Steve nods, hands clenched in the blanket beneath him. Bucky hums, carefully working the finger in and out of Steve a few times before pressing in a second.

“Ah!” Steve gasps, curses again, squirming as the cold metal fills him, stretches him, the sensation sending confusing signals as his nerves tingle from the stimulation.

“You’re taking it so well.” Bucky praises, glad to see that despite (or perhaps even because of) any pain Steve’s cock is hard and leaking, curved against his belly.

“Feels...” Steve searches for a word and ends on a groan instead, rocking his hips back just slightly.

“I know.” Bucky moves his fingers inside of Steve languidly, loving how each little adjustment draws a hitch in breath or trembling of muscle from the blond below him. “Just relax, doll, I’ll take good care of you.” He always does, after all.

He works his fingers in and out of Steve in a gentle rhythm, seeing Steve slowly relax into it. After a few minutes he begins to shift to push his hips back into every thrust of Bucky’s fingers, whining softly.

“You want more?” Bucky teases, wrapping his flesh hand around Steve’s cock and stroking a few times to hear the beautifully wrecked moan it pulls from his throat.

“Please, Buck.” Steve whimpers, squirming. Bucky obliges, pressing a third finger inside of Steve. His boyfriend gasps and shudders, the cold reintroduced since the fingers already inside him have no doubt warmed up considerably by now. But he doesn’t tense up or pull back this time, he keeps rocking his hips into Bucky’s movements, breathing rough and shallow and eyes dark as he looks down at the brunet between his legs.

“Are you a little numb now, Stevie?” Bucky wonders, twisting his wrist slightly and biting his lip. “You’ve got such great stamina anyway, wonder if this will make you last even longer. How long you think you could go like this, before coming?” He punctuates his musings by crooking his fingers and brushing over Steve’s prostate, making the blond moan. “Bet it’d be a while, huh? Especially if I keep it up slow and steady, just like this. Good thing this arm doesn’t get tired.”

“You bastard.” Steve groans, pouting at Bucky as he tries to rock his hips back with a little more force. Bucky, in turn, tightens his grip on Steve’s hip with his other hand, holding his boyfriend down and continuing to fuck him slow and steady with his metal fingers. “Goddammit, please Buck.”

“Patience, Stevie. I wanna see you come on my fingers, just like this. Gonna make sure you do.” He presses a sweet kiss to Steve’s thigh and twists his wrist again, spreading his fingers a little. “If you’re good and come for me, then I’ll fuck you.” He punctuates the promise with a thrust just slightly harder than before, drawing another moan from his boyfriend.

Steve scrunches his nose and tightens his grip on the blankets, and Bucky smiles, knowing his stubborn love is determined to get what he wants. Good thing it’s what Bucky wants, too.

The time stretches out between them, and they lose themselves in each other. Bucky lets his mouth wander, leaving a mix of rough bruises and bites and gentle kisses and licks over Steve’s thighs and hips. He keeps the pace slow and steady as he fingers Steve, pressing his fingers deep and working the blond open without really fucking him, despite the way Steve squirms and begs.

Steve meets each of Bucky’s movements with his hips, and tries to draw him into more, faster, harder. Bucky keeps Steve from pushing too much with his other hand, pinning him to the bed when he has to.

Finally, Bucky hears Steve’s breathing getting shorter and faster, feels the rock of his hips begin to stutter. “You close, doll?” C’mon and come for me.” He lets himself speed up a little bit, working with Steve now.

“Ah, fuck, Bucky.” Steve gasps out, muscles tensing up as he clutches at the blankets. Then he’s coming untouched, shooting ropes of sticky white over his own chest as he moans Bucky’s name once more. He shakes through his orgasm before finally collapsing back onto the bed, panting. Slowly, carefully, Bucky removes his fingers and crawls up so he can flop down beside Steve, grinning.

“Well?”

“You’re a goddamn genius.” Steve sighs, grinning back as he rolls onto his side and slides an arm around Bucky’s waist to pull him close. “A tease, but a genius.”

“Y’got that right.” Bucky laughs, kissing Steve sweetly.

“Now, didn’t you promise to fuck me?” Steve demands after a moment, raising his eyebrows.

“You’re insatiable.” Bucky rolls his eyes, though his own cock is still very much hard and aching for some relief after being ignored so long.

“That’s why you love me.” Steve grins, rolling them so Bucky’s on his back. “Let me take care of you now, alright?”

Bucky groans and rolls his hips up, the friction sending shivers of pleasure through him. “Alright.”


End file.
